God of Battle and Time and more cool stuff
by percyforreal
Summary: Percy is a god and Annabeth is dead. Annabeth choose Luke in the underworld and so Percy finally accept the gods offer. While a threat greater than any other is rising. Percy must train a group of willing warriors to protect Olympus.
1. Betrayl and Godship

If anyone would like to submit new oc's for a this story im writing that would be helpful. I could use some demigods, nymphs, and warriors for Percy's all group of warriors, female or male. Anyone who contributes in reviews to this will help build the story later on and who Percy will date. That is all. And remember review. I will not give up on this story like some others.

-Percyforreal

Chapter 1 !

Percy pov .

Flashback

I heard a volley of arrows wizzing towards me and Jason as we were finishing the last of the monsters and I dodged past them and heard a gut wrenching scream. I looked back and saw Jason with three arrows impaled into his chest and his eyes shut for good.

End of Flashback

I was walking around Olympus looking for Annabeth. When I couldn't find her I went to the throne room and she wasn't there. Now I was worried because she should be here every demi-god that is alive is here. Then it hit me on word to change my life. Died.

So while they gave everyone their gift Piper came over and told me she was sorry about Annabeth but I had to move on. Then I heard

"Perseus Jackson!"

I walked to the middle of the throne room. I always used to feel like a bug to them but now that I defeated half the giants and help fight Gaea I felt stronger than them.

"Since you have saved us yet again." Zues admitted finally. "We would like to offer the gift of godhood again for the final time! Do you accept?"

I started to think what is better for me in the long run. IF I accept I will never see Annabeth again and I am already missing her. Just then a ghost of Annabeth came up right in front of me and said 

"Percy you should forget about me and take the gods offer besides I have my true love Luke now so ill be fine." She said. Then she disappeared.

On a sudden impulse I said "I accept!"

Then me and the Olympians were transported to an empty room so they could change into their godly forms. They all came up and touched their index finger to my forehead. Then they got in a circle around me and changed into their godly forms and I was looking and not dying. When they stated to chant stuff about me being deserving, surpassing all other heroes, and so other jiberish I started to zone out. The lights from the gods just got bright man im tired all of sudden better tell the gods before I pass out. I started to open my mouth but my tiredness took over and i passed out right there on the marble floor. With one thought on my mind God of what?

**Sorry that took so long to start the story its just needed to figure out some of the characters I'm putting in. If you gave me a character I will luse the m in the next chater or two. Review plzzzz.**


	2. My Godlyness and MrHigh and Almighty

Autours Note- I still need more character just pm me or out them in reviews. Also can you go on my poll it is for Percy's romance ideas. I also would like it if you could review and I will say this at the end too.

Disclaimer: I do not own pjo and some characters given to me unless all rights given to me by characters donator.

Chapter2! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Percy Pov

As I woke up I woke up in the middle of the throne room I saw everyone was gone accept the gods and three demigods who I have never seen before in my life.

"A young Perseus I see you are awake. It is now time to present your domains!" Zeus thundered. (Au- yes I couldn't resist being cheesy just this once) "Now before I give him domains of that no one has would anyone like to donate a domain to young Perseus?"

"I would like to donate earthshaker to him" my father stated

"I would like to donate the gift of light" Apollo said

"I give him lust" Aphrodite sqeeled.

"I give him upper sky" Zeus said which shocked us all

"I'm not going to be the only big three left out so he can have some of my powers over the undead but not all." Hades said.

"I would like to give him the gift of home" Hestia said.

I waited for this to all sink in and it did with all of their domains I would have enough power to be an Olympian. Heck I could probually even take on Zues, but I won't get too cocky.

"Now that you have all of your donated domains your given domains we have all decided are Time, since Gaea isn't coming back anytime soon earth, battle, heroes, and fate." Zeus declared and it was final.

They all looked at me and got up and touched my forehead. Every time I glowed brighter. When they were all done they sat back down and as they did I felt invincible.

"Now since you have all these titles you are way too powerful to be a minor god so you, Hestia, and Hades will join the new council of Olympians. Now that you have this many titles I believe we need minor gods to assist you with them. We will leave that for you to decide they can be clear sighted mortals, demigods, or nymphs. Now since you are an Olympian you will have to eventually have a demigod child. Now the three demigods you see are your new advisories so you have your choice what to do or tell them. You may recougnize one of them any questions. Any questions?", Zeus asked

"Um can I make a group like the hunters but both males and females, nymphs, and monsters? It would better protect Olympus. They would get immortality and a few of my powers." I said.

" If you do this you must let these three be trainers to the others in the group. They also can't have to much power. If you agree to this then you can have your group."

"I agree"

That earned a "No" from Artimis.

"meeting dismissed" yelled Zeus and everyone flashed out.

As I walked to the three demigods I recognized one as Mr. High and Almighty and the other two were new to me.

**Remember to review and go to my poll and vote! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	3. I Know the Truth

AU-Alright the last chapter was kind of confusing but don't worry it will make sense in a few chapters. I have a whole plot planned out. It will be a great oh that makes sense moment. If you would review and go on my poll. I need more oc's

Name:

Godly parent:

Age:

Weapon:

Any special abilities or blessings:

Any struggles in life:

Romance suggestions:

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and if I was I wouldn't be writing on here I would make this into a real book. I would make money! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Chapter 3!

Percy pov

As I was walking to my new trainers something happened so fast. The front two doors of the throne room burst open and a lone note drifted to my open palm. I opened it to read it and it said

-Perceus

Your friends and family are not safe here. You have a package wait in your cabin at camp which I already built to your standards. You have till tomorrow at 10:30 to make your choosing for your group and immortal minor gods. Don't worry you can trust me. I will be the only chance this world has to survive and I will put my teachings through you. You will surpass even me someday. We will only have 3 years to train because then you will have to fight an enemy you would have never imagined. In the coming war you will lose much but the gain will be tremendous. Keep this to yourself and only yourself. You will get another letter from me soon. Stay alive (don't ask will be revealed in a chapter or two or maybe this one.) and prepare for the danger to come.

-Chaos

Shut up. Chaos the almighty chaos sent me a letter and to that she said I would surpass her. I will be the most powerful person in the world. Crap. One problem. The gods will want to know what the note says and I cannot let them read this.

"What does it say Perseus!" Zeus asked/demanded

"None of your business Zeus!" I replied

"Do you dare defy me boy!"

"Really Zeus, I think everyone here know that I am way more powerful than any of you. Do you really want to push me? And you don't think I know the truth about my origin in birth. That Poseidon was never my father and my father was….

**READ!**

**So I really want to appologise for not updating for a long time. I have just been packed with homework. We have testing going on a lot now and I just wanted to give you guys that were waiting a small chapter to live on till the weekend. When I am going to write one maybe two chapters. No I am not abandoning this story. Please review and remember my poll for Percy's love life. Sorry again.**

** -Percyforreal**


	4. Weapon of Destruction

Author's note: So are you guys excited to find out who it is. I want people to go to my pool and vote it is a renewed poll so if you already voted vote again. I am happy to put this chapter up. I'm not abandoning this story.

Percy's Pov

….my real father is Pontus." I said as I glared at Poseidon.

I knew the whole story and it kind of went like this. My dad had just gotten the power to come back to the mortal world, when Poseidon found his presence in New York. Specifically Sally Jackson's house. He waited to know that I was going to be born and then told Zeus. Zeus told him to assassinate Pontus but when he went to do it my dad was gone. So he poised as my dad saying he name was originally Poseidon. He blessed me with the power of earthquakes in hope I would never find out about the story. To think I would have believed it all have my real father came and told me the truth during the Giant War.

"How do you know?" Zeus asked seeming with anger.

"My real father."

When these words came out of my mouth a bright light entered the room. When it died out stood my dad. You could mistake him for Poseidon if u didn't know them both. There was one different factor. My dad had an aura around him that commanded respect. He was the one who showed me my true potential to save people. He is one of the last good primordial we have.

"Hi." Is the only thing my father says.

"We had a deal Pontus . You leave your son alone and we train him to be the best demi-god ever. We held up our side of the deal so why did you hold up yours?" Zeus asked

"Really, why didn't I hold up my side of the deal. It's an easy answer because you were going to use my son as a weapon to conquer Gaea. I saved my son from becoming a motorized killing machine. If he was left in your care you would have you him to do your dirty work. I will not stand by and let Percy be a victim to your hands. I bet you also think I don't know about Drake Sea Storm Deathflare. You won't be using him either he is under my protection."

"How do you know about Drake? He was supposed to be protected where we sent him."

Wtf? Who is drake? Why is he so important? Why am I asking myself these questions?

"I know about all of your children. I am not here to fight you, butt here to give you a warning. If you try to persuade my son to do wrong he is trained in almost all of the powers of me and he can beat me in battle so don't push him." With that he flashed out and so did I along with my three recruits to my cabin. To find 6 folders that contain names of people. One of them happens to be Drake. I slumped on a bed. Then I grabbed Drake's file and opened it to find something very shocking. He is the son of ….

**Okay I know I am a day late, but I was busy all weekend. I hand many doctor apointments. I also was with my girlfriend almost all weekend. But at least I got you this one wote on my poll and REVIEW!**


	5. I have kids?

Author's Note- So I'm sorry I haven't updated I have been piled high with homework and test. And my grandpa died so I had an unexpected trip out of the country with no internet. I am really sorry. I will update a lot now that I have been gone. Please review it helps me write faster. Crisis is ok and it's ok if you are mad for me not updating. I hate myself for keeping you guys waiting.

Percy Pov year 2012 April 13

Name: Drake Sea storm Deathflare

godly parent: infusion of Poseidon, Zeus, and hades

mortal parent: died giving birth to drake

age:17

weapon: an iPhone 4 that turns into a sapphire trident and two duel twins swords that are sapphire mixed with emerald and stygian iron

special abilities/blessings: control over water,earthqueaks,storms,hurricans,tornadoes,lightling,thunder,air,fly,death,undead,shadows, and can use the powers of heroes around him

Appearance sea green, electric blue, dark brown almost black mixed eyes black hair muscular body tan

Destined to be the minor god of heroes

Damn this kid is powerful. Wish he was there to help me with my battles but I guess he had to be kept in hiding. Now my dad has him. Well next folder.

Name: Hayleigh Jackson

Godly parents: Perseus and Aphrodite.

Weapon: Silver/celestial bronze/imperial gold dagger

special abilities or blessings: minor goddess of battle and lust, use power of others that are near her

struggles in life: isn't the best at making friends, feels that whatever she does isn't good enough.

Born-December 21 2012

Destined to be the minor goddess of battle and lust

I'm going to have a kid, with Aphrodite. She does have nice boobs. I will think about that later. Four more folders.

Name Makayla Jackson

Godly Parents: Perseus and Hestia

Special abilities: minor goddess of home and upper sky

Struggles: has none

Born: December 22, 2012

Destined to be the minor goddess of home and upper sky

Another one, dang I can't keep it in my pants. Well next folder.

Name: Thalia

Godly parent: Zeus

Special abilities: Can fly and control lighting. Minor god of light

Struggles: Fear of heights

Destined to be the minor goddess of light

So Thalia is going to be in my group. Sweet. Next folder

Name: Payton Jackson

Godly parent: Perseus

Mortal Parent: None

Special abilities: All that the father has

Struggles: No birth mother

Destined to be the minor god of fate

Born: April 25, 2012

What? I can't have a kid by myself and in 12 days. I'm just going to go onto the next folder.

Name Piper

Godly parent: Aphrodite

Mortal parent Tristan Mclean

Special abilities: Charm speech and earth control

Struggles: the loss of all her friends in the war

Destined to be the minor goddess of earth

Hmmm….Looks like I got a good team but it won't be enough.

What more minor gods can I make? I have the domains time and undead left.

Reyna will be the new minor goddess of time.

And Leo will be the new minor god of the undead.

Well I stopped think and looked up to see a mirror. I changed a lot. My eyes were now purple and radiated power. I grew a few inches so now I'm about 6"2 now. I look way better now perfect tan and amazing muscles.

I was bored so I walked out of my cabin and saw girls looking at me weirdly. Then piper ran up to me and dragged me to the woods were no one could see us.

"Looking good Perce" she said

"Thanks you too. So how have you been?" I asked

"Not good and I'm happier now that you're here. I missed you a lot." She seemed really sincere.

"I missed you too." Then I leaned in and…

**Well I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting and well here you go! Go to my poll its open for Percy's love interest. Also review. More reviews equals faster updates. Again Really Sorry.**


	6. My warriors are assembled

**Author's Note- So here I am updating. Please review and this I will review when there are 40 reviews. Thanks for all of the characters if you have any more just review or pm me.**

Percy Pov

As we learned in I heard a voice call "Percy!"

Okay there goes the moment. "Can we continue in later Piper?"

"Of course"

"Piper I wanted to ask you something later on too. And I wish we could have continued." I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek and left with a "See you later Beautiful"

"PERCY!"

"I'm coming. Hold on." I broke into a run to the edge of the forest to see Zeus waiting for me. I wondered what he wanted now.

"Percy, I have decided you have one month to train your warriors they will battle the hunters in capture the flag. You and Artimis will both be playing. Your regular semi-immortal warriors are only allowed to be blessed with the powers of battle (can use almost any weapon available and are expert battle strategist), upper sky (they can fly and control tornadoes and lightning), and the elements. They will also get enhanced skills and can get blessings from gods to earn more powers by going on quests and stuff like that. We have decided that you will get two more godly domains. Storms and the elements. And I have been forced down to let you be the new king of the gods. There will be a meeting tomorrow bring your minor gods and your group. And umm please bring your father we have a great matter to discuss with him." He said.

"You're joking right me leading the gods. I'm not even 21 yet. I can't drink but you expect me to lead the gods." I quickly replied back. Not to be rude or anything but I can't lead the gods.

"You have to. You know of the great threat and you and your group, are the only ones who can stop it. I will give up my throne to protect my home. I want to live and I'm sure you do too. You must lead us in this battle. We will be here to support you, but you must lead us." He replied

"Okay I will do it but my first decisions you may not like. You said you will support me so I will hold you to it. I will be there tomorrow and I will get my group ready. I will protect are home with all my life."

"Okay be there 11 am not a minute late."

"Seya" with that he flashed out. Damn I was going to spend some time recruiting but as the conch horn got blown for lunch I realized it's now or never I will tell them all I am a god and I lead the gods and that I will be recruiting for a group. I waited till I knew everyone was seated and I flashed to where my seat at the head table is. I saw all of the faces of shock on the camper's faces and I noticed the hunters were here. This makes my recruiting easier, not by much but a bit.

"I am the new God. I am Perseus Jackson god of time, battle, earth, heroes, fate, light, undead, lust, home, elements, and storms. I am known as the new earth shaker, the new King of the gods, leader of heroes, the master of the elements and founder and leader of the warriors of the elements. I will be known to you as Lord Percy. I am hosting a meeting when you are all done here to be in my group. Some people have to be there such as Thalia, Piper, Reyna, Leo, and my three advisors all have to be there. Anyone can come, but not all will be accepted. Now let's eat."

With that food came out and I summoned myself nectar to drink while they ate.

When lunch was finished I flashed to the arena and waited for everyone to arrive. In pairs and groups of three people came. Till people were all seated and I decided to start since the people who needed to be there were there.

"So as you all know I am creating a group of warriors. They are similar to the hunters of Artimis. You will get semi-immortality, enhanced sense and skills, small portion of powers of time, upper sky, and the elements. Your loyalty will be to me first and then Olympus. We are made to protect Olympus. So get into groups by cabins unless I called you here personally you can stay seated."

When they got into groups by cabins I counted 3 Ares campers, 2 Apollo campers, 1 son of Hermes, 1 son of Hercules, 1 daughter of Demeter, 2 daughters of Aphrodite, and 1 son of Athena. 11 campers that is enough for me to make a group.

"To join this group you have to be fearless. There will be life threatening times. Will you all follow me as long as you live if so. Swear on the river Styx then you will receive my blessing."

Then they all swore and they were wrapped in a purple caccoon. All coming out looking stronger.

"You may all leave for the time being. You are all welcome to stay in my cabin. On the beds is a package with each of your names on it. There will be your armor which is in the form of a braclet. There will also be an armory in the back, you may all choose as many weapons as you want. Once they are taken they are magicly replaced with an exact copy." Then they all raced to my cabin.

"Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and my advisors I am sure you are wondering why I called you here. Well Thalia I would like to offer you the position as the minor goddess of light. Reyna I would like to offer you the position as the minor goddess of time. Piper I would like to offer you the position as the minor goddess of earth. Leo I would like to offer you the position as the minor god of the undead. If you accept you will be a part of the warriors, but you will be one step down from me. I will give you a moment to think about this. Artimis Draco Khalid (Mr. High-and-Almighty) son of Athena, Julia-Raze Huntern daughter of Hades, and Eric Reed son of Apollo, I have chosen you three to be the leaders of the warriors when me and the minor gods are away. You will also be in charge of helping recruiting. If you accept you get my blessing with the powers and you can choose one extra power that you want control over. (I know that is going against Zeus but whatever Percy rules the gods now what are they do about it.)I will give you a moment to think about it."

"Percy we have made our decisions we all accept to be the minor gods of the domains you will give to us." Thalia replied.

"Okay this might sting a little."

With that I blasted each of them with the godly power of their respected domains. Then they all left to my cabin were there boxes will be waiting for them. Well my cabin is more like a mansion.

"Lord Percy we have decided to accept and I would like to have the extra power to control storms." Julia replied

"I would like to have the power to control time." Said Eric

"I would like to control the power of the earth." Said Artimis

With that all said I blessed them with my original blessing and the blessings of the domains they choose. Then as they were walking to the cabin with me following, I heard a horn blow and I knew the sound all too well. The camp was under attack.

**Well this chapter is longer and I hope you liked it and if you sent in a character don't worry it will be used. Also new characters are welcome. Please REVIEW!**


	7. i hold Chaos

**Author's Note- So I am going to update again. Please review and go to my poll. This chapter is a battle and first I will give you a list of all of the warriors of the elements.**

**Well obviously there is Thalia, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Artemis, Julia, and Eric. So here are the lower guys.**

**Ash Taylor, son of Hercules age 15, Katie daughter of Demeter age 23, Travis Stoll son of Hermes age 24, Malcolm son of Athena age 19, Daniel Trap son of Hermes age 14, Madison Lightwood daughter of Apollo age 16, Will Solace son of Apollo age 20, Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares age 21, Kandace State daughter of Aphrodite age 23, Xyla daughter of Aphrodite age 12, and Alex daughter of Apollo age 17.**

**They will all play a big role in the book but more characters are accepted, and this will be till probably be throughout most of the book.**

**-Percyforreal**

Percy Pov

I flashed to the top of the hill to see an army of about 300 monsters. This would be a fun day for real. My armor flashed to my body and I called my new spear. Its name is chaos. My favorite weapon now and what I used throughout most of the Giant War. It was about five and a half feet long. The spear tip was a mix of stagyion iron and the ore of Chaos, which is very hard to find and could kill immortals if the wielder has enough power (it basically forces the immortal to fade), and the base was pure stagyion iron. It also on the tip is covered with the blood of the a gorgon's left arm which is deadly.

I didn't wait for anyone in camp so I froze all the campers except my warriors in time. Then I charged and no I am not breaking the ancient law it technically is my counted as a part of my home with the hero domain. As I charged so did half of the army. Then we collided I summoned my shield Safe heaven and blocked every strike while I speared monster after monster till all who had charged me were all gone.

I decided to leave the rest for my warriors to see how they would do and they charged the remaining monsters. I could see the first ones there were Ash, Clarisse, and Malcolm. While the rest just were the archer. The only ones not doing anything were Xyla, Kandace, and Daniel. This was only because they aren't trained that well. I will have to fix that, but for now back to the fight. The three upfront faught as if they had been fighting together for there whole lives. They were an almost flawless force and what monsters they did miss the archers were on them. They struck every available open spot in the monsters armor. Then a golden light appeared and that's when things went downhill. From the light appeared Oceanus the titan of the sea. This guy hates me and I hate him. We have a long rivalry.

Before he saw me he rushed up and hit Ash and Malcolm. Clarisse engaged him in battle while I got up and walked towards him. Then he saw me and his rage was enough to knock out Clarisse. He ran at me and I ran to meet him. He slammed down his sword on me only to have it blocked by my shield. Then I trust and it got blocked, but it grazed his scent and the poison was in his viens now, it won't kill him , but now he must retreat. His face showed fine for a second then it was filled with a bunch of pain.

He could barely get out the words, "Jackson you will see pain someday." With that he and the remaining 10 monsters were flashed out and I smiled proudly at our victory, but then remembered my unconscious warriors. I ran to them and flashed them to the camp infirmary to have them checked on. When I found out they were ok I left them there to rest for a while. Then went to my cabin to see my warriors going through the armory and smiled. I saw Xyla not sure what she should chose so I went over to help her.

"Hey Xyla do you want some help?" I asked

"Yes please Lord Percy. I never really got the chance to learn because no one will be my friend because they think I will be caught up in my beauty."

"Well that's not nice, but I will be your friend and I'm sure all the other warriors will be too. By the way do you think you want a sword, dagger, or spear. These are just the beginning weapons and when you get older I will teach you how to use other weapons."

"I would like a dagger I think." Then I walked her over to the daggers and saw her eyeing one that was a mix between silver, imperial gold, and celestial bronze. "Can I have this one?" She asked

"Of course you can." I then picked it up and said "watch this" and changed it into a purple hair pin the color of my eyes. I then handed it to her. "Now Xyla this is a magical weapon. When you want your dagger all you have to do is have your hairpin in your hand I think of your dagger and it will be there. When you are not using it, the dagger will be a hair pin for you to wear." I then demonstrated how it worked and then she tried and she got it on the first try. I then flashed to the pavilion to wait for the star of dinner.

**Love it? Hate it? Review. Have suggestions tell me also . Have characters there welcome here. Ok now that I am done sounding like a commercial. Review it will help for fast updates. More ideas help for faster updates and that means a happier you. Again, review!**


	8. May Olympus be Victorious

**So here is another update I hope you like this one. Another fight but it is more exciting. I hope you all like the story so far. The story is forever turning, I think. Btw, if you have read this story review it. I like to hear from you guys. Remember review and characters are welcome. **

Percy Pov

After about 10 min the conch horn blew. Then everyone was making their way to the pavilion and sitting down. Then I noticed my warriors had no tabled so with a snap of my finger. There was a table that was pure purple that glowed purple. Then they sat down and someone asked.

"Thalia what are you doing with those men?"

"I'm sorry, but I am now a part of the warriors of the elements." Thalia said back.

There were lots of threats thrown to her and I think the funniest was "I will chop your legs off"

I decided to stop all this.

"If anyone harms my warriors then you will be personally exiled from camp half blood, for good. Is that clear?"

There was a chorus of "yes's said

"what was that?"

Then they all replied "yes lord Percy."

"That's better, now let's eat!"

Then the nymphs be began to bring out food for the campers and I summoned ambrosia and nectar. When my table went up to sacrifice to the gods I got filled with sacrifices from them which I will thank them for later.

After dinner then came the campfire where I led almost every song that night. Then it was off to bed.

Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up as soon as I heard a cry for help. I focused in on it bad noticed it was coming from an unclaimed demigod being chased by monsters in Oregon. I looked around the room to see if I could send anyone and the only one awake was Xyla. This is how she could make a friend. So I started to walk up to her.

"Xyla I see your wide awake."

"Yeah I like to get up early and I went and practiced today and yesterday with my dagger, and I got pretty good. I also named it beauty."

"well that's good because do you want to go on a mission to save an ummm... friend."

"Will he be my friend? And what kind of trouble is he in?"

"Absolutely and well he is being chased by an army of monsters and he can fight ok'ly but he will die if he doesn't get any help. When you are done saving him you should offer him a position in the warriors."

"Ok send me there and he will be safe and offer him a place. I promise."

"Ok close your eyes. You will appear a block away from him and remember I am your friend. And I believe in you."

With that I flashed her out.

Xyla Pov

After Percy flashed me here I saw about 70 monsters circling a kid probably my age who was holding a pure black sword, which I knew was made of chaos ore, in his right hand and in his left was a black shield also made of chaos ore and had a picture of a giant lightning bolt striking down on hundreds of monsters, it was very intricate. Ok now back to the mission we were on the top floor of a parking garage and he was surrounded by monsters, ok this will be a challenge.

Then I focused on my element powers and formed a ball of fire and threw it at the monsters and about 20 of them died that was the good part. The bad part was that they all started to run at me and I sent a silent pray to lord Percy to give me strength in this fight. Then I started to glow bright purple and new a new knowledge of how to use a dagger and how to kill specific monsters. Then as if someone whispered in my ear I heard

"_My knowledge of how to wield the weapon you hold and all I know about killing monsters is in your possession for the time being and you also have the help of the 20 undead behind you. Prove me that you are as brave as I think you are Xyla. Make your name known to all._ " 

Then as quickly as the voice appeared it was gone. I knew it was Lord Percy's and I knew I had his support.

So as I saw the monsters I did the sensible thing and yelled "charge" me and 20 undead charge 50 monsters. Right before we collided I jumped up and stabbed the first hellhound and roundhouse kicked a dracaena in the face before stabbing it also. Then the battle had started with the new information I had on killing monsters I was almost unstoppable, but this was only because of the help of the 20 undead warriors of which only 3 were left standing. Wait, make that 2. They were almost gone and I was tiring and there were still 15 monsters left. So then it was just me and my rhythm went like this stab, block, duck, stack, block, duck and this went on till there were 7 monsters left and I was backed up against a wall. Then a black portal opened up beside me and out stepped the boy I was supposed to save. He then ran at an empouisa and dispatched it in under a second. Then he fought off 3 dracaenas at once and they were gone. So now all that's left is 3 hellhounds. He stood there as two came at him and killed one instantly. Then he blocked the second one and raised his hand to the sky and dropped it down pointing at the hellhound. A black lightning bolt came down from the sky and all that was left was a pile of gold ash. The he started to walk towards me completely forgetting about the other hellhound. Then it rushed at him and with a whip of my arm my dagger impaled the hound in the left eye and when my dagger fell to the ground my hairpin was what was left in its place. I got up and walked over and right as I grabbed my hairpin my glow died down but all my knowledge was still kept. I will ask Lord Percy about that later.

Then the guy started to walk towards me and then I got a better look at him. He was about 5"5 and was African-American. He was wearing a pair of beat up pure black vans, black pants, a black shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie. He had a muscular build and his eyes wear the most intriguing there was a black ring on the outside and on the inside it looked like someone had spattered blue, green, yellow,, brown, and orange paint in a circle and it turned out a masterpiece, and on the middle they were black with white that looked like a star in each eye they were beautiful. Then he reached me and raised his hand out he then said

"My name is Jamal Webster and I'm 13, son of Chaos. And what is your name?"

"My name is Xyla I'm 12, daughter of Aphrodite, a Warrior of the elements. My Lord is Percy and he told me to come and save you. Also he wanted to know if you wanted to join the warriors of the elements. The offer comes with semi-immortality, unless you get chosen to be one of the minor gods over one of his domains. I am just a regular warrior and you also get powers over battle, upper sky, and the elements. Do you accept?"

"Yes I do. What do I have to say to be a member?"

"There is an oath that you will have to say but Lord Percy will tell you what to say when he flashes us to him once I contact him. And judging at the time we will appear in the throne room as an important meeting is about to stop. You also might want to put away those." I then pointed to his sword and shield.

He clicked a button on the bottom of his sword and it became a 4th generation IPod touch and then he flexed his arm and his shield became some type of droid smartphone.

In my mind I sent a prayer to Lord Percy to send us to him and as I blinked we were in the throne room standing next to the other warriors.

I looked at Lord Percy and said "My mission was a success and he agreed to join, all he has to do is say the oath."

"Thank you Xyla you made me very proud today I watched the whole fight and decided to let you keep all of the knowledge. Now Jamal all you have to do is repeat after me 'I Jamal swear to the river Styx to follow Lord Percy till the day I die. I will fight by his side in times I am needed. I will help recruit more members to strengthen the warriors. If I do not follow these expectations I will be immediately removed from the warriors and become mortal.' When you say this you will become one of my warriors.

Percy Pov

"I Jamal swear to the river Styx to follow Lord Percy till the day I die. I will fight by his side in times I am needed. I will help recruit more members to strengthen the warriors. If I do not follow these expectations I will be immediately removed from the warriors and become mortal." When he finished the oath I blessed him wrapping him in a purple cocoon like my other warriors.

"Now to start the meeting I would like to ask Apollo for the prophecy to save Olympus." Everyone nodded and I looked at Apollo and asked "How will I save Olympus?"

His eyes changed to green and his voice went to a raspy mans and the Apollo spoke this prophecy

"_The ruler will unite 35 gods_

_To fight against all odds_

_One will betray_

_In hopes that he will save the day_

_Only with the help of the warriors_

_May Olympus be victorious"_

**So here is my new chapter. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Suggestions send them in. Characters send them in. Really review please I will update faster with more reviews. That means happier readers. So I am also thinking of making a new story I will put a preview of the story in the next chapter and you can tell me if I should continue. 1800 words!**


	9. I am a Primordial?

**Authors note - Sorry for the long wait but, here is another update. I hope you guys like the story so far. Coming up in the next chapters romances will stir up, kids will be made, twist will come out, and betrayals will happen, lines will be crossed. I will not do any lemons for the kids, because I would like to keep this story kid appropriate so everyone can read this. This will not change. Now onto the story.**

-Percyforreal

Percy Pov

"_The ruler will unite 35 gods_

_To fight against all odds_

_One will betray_

_In hopes that he will save the day_

_Only with the help of the warriors_

_May Olympus be victorious"_

I took in the whole prophecy and tried to decipher it when Athena said

"It's kind of obvious guys the ruler is Perseus and the good are us and some other good gods we can get to side with us. The threat is unknown as of now. We will be betrayed by someone probably important, thinking he will save the day. The warriors are most likely Percy's new warriors and only with their help will we have a chance of victory."

"So now we know we must prepare for the threat to come and I know someone who can tell us the threat. I will contact him in a moment, but now I have decided that Hades, Hestia, and my father will be joining the council. Is there any objections to this?"

I waited for any objections and there were none so I made three new thrones appear and the gods who owned the thrones went to theirs.

Then in my mind I sent a message to Chaos asking him to come here.

Then not a second later he stepped out of a black portal.

"Chaos I have asked you to come here today because I was wondering if you could tell us what the threat that we are going to be facing is."

"Well this threat will potentially kill you. In 3 years' time you will be going up against the evil primordial gods and they have the titans helping them. This includes Gaea, Thalassa, Nyx, Erebus, and a few more. The only Primordial gods you have that will help you are Pontus, Aether, Hemera, and Perseus here. Perseus is a primordial god because his father is Pontus so when he was made a god he was meant to be stronger that the rest. Percy could probably take on me for a few hours if he over exerted himself. I have seen that he will be my heir to the void someday. I would also like to tell you before I depart in that there will be many attacks on both camps and Olympus. I would suggest you mover all of your allies here. Be ready an attack is coming very, very soon."

"So does this mean that I am a Primordial?"

"Yes, also protect my son he is my first demi-god and I would like to see him do great things one day."

"I promise."

Then he left walking in another portal like the one he came in through.

"Alright, now that we know are threat the first thing we need to do is find Hemera and Aether. I think that I know where they are so just leave them to me. The next thing we must do is move all of the campers from both camps here to Olympus. I will see to it that my warriors escort them here safely. We must also have trainers for the demi-gods if they are to survive this war. So the trainers are going to be Apollo and Artemis teach archery, Ares teaches close combat fighting, Athena teaches battle strategy, and Hephetities is going to make weapons with his sons and daughters. They will also help make defenses for the cities such as outpost in front of the elevator, barricades ready to be used at seconds notice, traps to slow down intruders, I want a fortress wall so that we can put our archers up high. Also all parents are teaching their kids in there inherited powers. Poseidon can you call some of your Cyclops to help with the defenses. Does anyone want to add something?"

I paused for a second to see if anyone had anything to say then I said

"Council dismissed. Also warriors follow me so I can show you where my palace is."

**So, do you like the story? If you like it review, if you don't like it still review. Tell me what your opinions are. I hope you like the story though.**

**STORY IDEAS TELL ME WHICH OF THE TWO I SHOULD DO.**

**Story 1**

**Title - Percy Jackson: Guardian of the Air and Lover of Love**

**Summary - Percy has been thrown out by camp because he was replaced by a son of Zeus. Annabeth left him for the same person who got him kicked out of camp. Wanting to die Percy goes to Olympus to find a new purpose in life and also a new love.**

**Preview**

Percy Pov

I was listening to the stupid music in the elevator when. Ding the door opened to Olympus. I slowly walked out made my way to the throne room not looking at anything. It was all tied to her.

Then I got to the throne room and walked in and surprisingly every god was there. That would make this very easier.

"Lord Zeus I wish to die."

All of the gods just stood there wondering why I would want to die. Then Zeus spoke up.

"But why Percy you have a great life full of friends and aren't you happy with Annabeth?"

My face sank a little but I don't think anyone noticed.

"I want nothing to do with that camp or my so called friends that left me for your new son Jasper. They all believe that since he is your child he will do something great when he is just lazy. And Annabeth cheated on me with the same person who took away my friends."

"If you had something to live for would you live?"

"Yes, it is just I don't and I have no one left."

"I would like you to offer a position. You would be immortal like the hunters and I would be your patron. You would get powers over the sky and you would live on Olympus so you would not be around camp half-blood. You would be loyal to me and would protect Olympus. So, do you accept?"

**So that is option 1 while here is option 2.**

**Title – Perseus: the son of Chaos**

**Summary – Perseus is just learning a few things. One his real dad created the universe. Two he is the second most powerful being in the universe. And three he doesn't like Annabeth anymore.**

**Preview**

Percy Pov

I was walking to breakfast when a portal opened up next to me and out came a kid around my age. When he saw me he gasped and grabbed me into a giant bear hug. I didn't know why though so I asked.

"Mind telling me why you are hugging me kid?"

"Who are you calling kid? You don't recognize your own real father, shame. Well I am Chaos creator of the universe, master of the Void, and your father. I have come to bring you home."

"Ok. You are crazy. One I already have a dad, Poseidon. Two we are the same age. And three, I live here."

"Well I gave you to Poseidon because when you were born. I saw you could help save Olympus here on earth so I sent you here. You are actually a Primordial god. You rule over fate, battle, water, space, and foresight."

I sat down on the grass totally forgetting about breakfast, and thought. I might be a primordial god. Who would have thought? I would know if I was a primordial god, right? I would feel like I had more power at my control than I would have as a normal demi-god. I don't even have ichor in my veins it is all demi-god blood.

"The reason you don't feel stronger is because I locked away your all your powers except over water and the reason you aren't immortal is the same reason. When I unlock your powers you will claim your spot as a part of the primordial council. You must sit on your throne to have your powers unlocked."

He held out his hand to me and asked

"Shall we go?"

**Well tell me which one you like better. And I will be sure to have it up. You will have till Thursday to decide which story. Just review to tell me which one. Or should I do both?**


End file.
